1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of a driving circuit for driving, for example, a liquid-crystal display device and a method for the same, an electro-optic device equipped with the driving circuit, and an electronic apparatus, such as a liquid-crystal projector, equipped with the electro-optic device.
2. Related Art
Some of this type of driving circuit divides a data signal for displaying an image into a plurality of data signals to allow writing to multiple pixels. In such driving, difference in the characteristics of output circuits or the like may cause variations in the level of output data signals, thereby causing display irregularities. Thus, a technique for reducing the variations in signal level by calibrating the signal level of the output circuits during driving is disclosed (refer to JP-A-5-150751).
However, the above technique has a technical problem in that the circuit configuration is complicated because a circuit for executing calibration is mounted. This technique has another problem in that display irregularities cannot be reduced if an image display device itself has the cause of the display irregularities, even if calibration is executed to reduce variations in signal level.